Happily Ever After
by ausllyshipper667
Summary: This story takes place after the episode of Girlfriends and Girl Friends. Austin gets madly jealous of Ally's camp friend Elliot, and she's really jealous of Austin's girlfriend, Kira. They both realize they love each other, but are too afraid to tell each other. Lots of Auslly, with a hint of Trez. Summary sucks, but give the story a chance. Please read and review! Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Austin's POV

I sit in Sonic Boom on the couches by the door strumming an acoustic guitar. The store is really busy, so my songwriter/best friend Ally Dawson is bustling around to assist customers. My lifelong best friend/video director Dez was probably out somewhere doing something strange as usual, and Ally's lifelong best friend Trish, who is also my manager, is probably out somewhere getting a new job.

I watch Ally dash around the store in her pink heels. How do girls do that? Run in high heels. Her little pink summer dress flopped side to side against her thighs as she hurried around assisting people. She actually looks cute. Well, I mean she always looks cute- okay I really have to stop thinking about this. I'm dating Kira Starr, Jimmy Starr's daughter. Jimmy Starr is the head of my record label.

As if reading my thoughts, in through the door strolls Kira. She's looking gorgeous, as always. Her hair is falling down her shoulders in thick, black curls and she's wearing a cute floral summer dress. "Hey Austin," she says coming over to me, her eyes sparkling. "Hey Kira," I say melting into her gorgeous brown eyes. "What are you doing here? Why don't you come with me to get some lunch?" she asks with a sweet smile spread across her face. "Alright," I agree, "Just let me go say good-bye to Ally." Kira sighs, obviously displeased. She thought I liked Ally and wouldn't agree to go out with me, but then she finally did. "Kira, Ally and I are just friends, how many times do I have to say it?" I ask. She shrugs.

"Kira," I say looking into her brown eyes, "I like you and only you. I love to spend time with Ally, but that's just because we are best friends. My heart is for you," I say and smile. That seems to assure her and she smiles with relief. "Thanks Austin," she says, "I'll wait outside while you say goodbye to Ally," she says and strolls out of the store.

I walk over to Ally who looks like she is going to explode. "Guitars are over there," she says to one man, "That violin was hand-carved," she says to another. "No this isn't the ear doctor," she screams to a man coming into the store. He shrugs and walks out.

"Hey, Ally. Chill out," I say and smile. "I wish I could! But there are so many customers- yes that is $500," she says to somebody behind me. "Okay, well I just came to tell you goodbye. I'm going out to lunch with Kira," I say. She stops then dead in her tracks ignoring everybody asking her questions. Her face falls slightly. "Um, okay. Have fun," she says and turns away from me. Well that was weird. I walk out of Sonic Boom, and make my way to the wooden bench Kira is sitting on. She stands up and we hold hands as we walk to the Lenny's Lunch.

Ally's POV

I don't know why I acted as I did around Austin. It was probably so obvious I was jealous of Kira. Now he probably gets a hint I like him. Later on, I just tell him I was stressed out if he questions it. I don't want him to know I have a crush on him.

I continue working until my dad comes down to the counter to take my shift. I was going on lunch break. I smile at him as he takes over, and he says "Be back in an hour." I nod and then walk down to the food court.

Dez is sitting at a table alone in front of Mini's eating a plate of miniature tacos. I smile and then walk over to take the seat across from him. "Oh, hey Ally," he says looking up from his plate, "What's up?" he asks.

"Well, I'm just here for my lunch break," I say and shrug. "Do you know where Austin is?" he asks curiously. I sigh. "Well, he's on a lunch date with Kira," I say. It leaves a pang in my chest to say it. "You're upset, aren't you?" he says. Now, Dez is not usually a deep person. He's weird and says strange things. But there is a side to him that is smart and wise, and he is always blowing our minds when he acts civilized.

"No," I lie quickly, "I'm fine." He shakes his head. "Don't have to be all defensive," he says and laughs. "I'm not," I say and look down at the table. "Alright then. Hey, did you know that I'm getting a dog?" he says, changing the subject. My muscles are no longer tense, and I relax back into my seat. "Really?" I ask the red head whose face was full of excitement.

"Yep! I'm going to name her Ausalishez," he says. I look at him confused. "What kind of name is that?" I ask. "I know it sounds weird,"he says, "but I actually put a lot of thought into it. Aus- is for Austin. Al-is for Ally. Ish- is for Trish. and Ez-is for Dez," he says and smiles proudly. I sat there thinking about what he just said and then I smiled. "Awe, Dez. That is the cutest thing ever!" I swoon, "I can't wait to meet her!" Dez smiles. "Well, I should get going," he says, "Have to go take care of my gingerbread family," he says. And strange Dez is back. I giggle and wave good-bye to him.

I go to the counter of Mini's and order a couple of small French fries. Then I sit at the counter. I make small talk with the worker who is a teenage girl from school and eat my fries, when I feel a small tap on my shoulder.

I spin around and see a hunky boy with brown hair, gorgeous eyes, and big muscles. "Um, yes?" I ask. I obviously did not know him. " I was just going to ask if you could grab me a straw. I didn't want to reach over you and be rude," the hot boy answered. "Oh yeah, sure," I say, grabbing him a straw. I turn around and hand it to him. He stares at me for a couple of seconds, until excitement washes over his face. "Ally!" he exclaims.

Okay, so this strange boy from somewhere knew me. I stare at his eyes to see if I can recognize him. Then it hits me. "Elliot!" I exclaim. I jump of off the stool, and then he embraces me in a large hug. "It's good to see you again," he whispers still tightly holding onto me.

Elliot and I were best friends one summer at a camp. It was several years ago and he definitely looked different- for the better. We had so much fun at the camp, and I remember I developed a tiny crush on him. We used to sneak out of our cabins at night to go down to the lake and stare at the stars.

We spent the rest of my lunch break talking about our lives now and reminiscing over camp times. It felt so good to be with Elliot. Elliot is the perfect distraction I could use to get my mind off of Austin and Kira. When I say I have to return back to Sonic Boom to work, his face slightly falls. That's a good sign. As I walk away, I feel him grip my wrist. "One more thing," he says. I stare at him waiting for him to speak. "Do you want to go out with me? Tomorrow night?" he asks. I smile and nod my head. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and I blush deeply. This was going to be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Austin's POV

I sit with Kira at Lenny's Lunch. She's babbling on about something, but I'm a really absentminded person. Her babbling reminds me of Ally. Ally babbles. Hey, they have something in common.

As I realize this similarity between them, it puts my mind on Ally. I wonder why she looked so upset this morning when I talked to her. I guess she was just feeling a little stressed out. I mean there was a lot of customers. That had to be it. Hopefully she's not mad at me. That's the last thing I want.

"-And then it finally stopped snowing, Austin are you listening to me?" Kira asks, snapping me out of my trance. "Yeah, of course," I lie. "You better have been. You're mind better have not been on Ally," she says narrowing her eyes. What is with her obsession with me liking Ally anyways? "I was not thinking about her," I lie again. She sighs. "You had a faraway look in your eyes," she says sadly. "Kira, remember what I told you this morning?" I ask her. She sighs, and nods. "Okay, I believe you," she says, once again reassuring herself.

Trish was our waitress the whole time we were here. Apparently, she got a new job here. I see her now, coming over to take our dirty dishes away. We are already done eating. "Are you guys finished?" Trish asks. She smiles at me, and gives sort of a harsher look to Kira. Well, I shouldn't say harsh. More like unfriendly. "Yeah, we're done," I answer. Trish smiles and then asks, "How is the new song coming along?" I smile at her. "It's good. You need to book us another gig, so I can sing it there," I say to my loyal manager. She smiles and answers, "I'm right on it," she promises and takes our dishes and garbage away.

I look at Kira who is examining her phone. I guess she is texting or on a social network. I sigh and take out my phone to make it look like I too am occupied. I just hold it in front of me while I stare at Kira.

She's really, really pretty. Gorgeous. Stunning. Hot. I can't believe the luck I have to meet somebody as pretty as her. There is one word I can't use to describe her though: beautiful. I think to be beautiful you have to be a soft person. You need to have the pretty eyes and the sweet smile, and of course the kind heart. There is something too sharp about Kira's personality to describe her as delicate and soft. I think that is how a girl should be to be described as beautiful. Well, that is what I think. I just don't think Kira is beautiful. Yeah, I like her and everything, but she's not beautiful like-

"Sorry, Austin I was just checking my phone," Kira says, knocking me out of yet another trance. "It's fine," I shrug. She smiles at me, and even though it feels good she likes me, something about Kira and I together feels really wrong.

Trish's POV

Okay, Austin definitely wasn't into his date with Kira. Instead of waiting on other tables, I prepared their lunch only, served only them, and spent the rest of the time watching the two of them together. And Austin was absentminded the whole time. I can bet where his mind was, too.

Austin obviously likes Ally. I mean, come on. It's all in the way he looks at her. I told Ally this multiple times since they met each other, but she refuses to believe it. I wish Ally would just tell Austin she likes him. I know he'll have feelings for her back. I just know it.

I left work without even telling anybody I was leaving. I am a terrible employee basically because I don't apply myself to the job. I get fired more times than you could ever imagine and get new jobs as fast as you can blink. My friends always make fun of me for it, but it's just them and how they joke.

I walk into Sonic Boom. Ally is there, looking giddy and happy to help customers. Okay, something definitely happened while I was gone.

I walk over to Ally where she is assisting an elderly man with a guitar for his grandson. "Ally!" I say running towards her. "I have inside access to Austin's lunch date with Kira. I was their waitress. I think when you hear the results of the date, you'll be pretty pleased," I say. Her eyes lit up even more than they already were. "Did they breakup?" Ally asks hopefully. "No, but I bet they will soon," I say. Ally's face falls.

"Let me tell you the news though," I say, "Austin was absentminded like the entire date, and I think he was thinking about you. Kira even questioned him about it! And the way he answered was obvious that he was lying. He was thinking about you,Ally!" I exclaim. "Look Trish. There is no proof there that Austin likes me. So can we please just forget about it? Besides I found the perfect way to get over my crush on Austin," Ally says her eyes beaming up again.

"Really! What?" I asked, happy my friend has a distraction. "Remember when I told you about Elliot of few years ago, my summer crush/best friend when I went to camp?" Ally asks. "Yeah?" I say wondering where this is going. "Well he's here in Miami on vacation with his family. I ran into him at Mini's. We spent tons of time reminiscing and catching up! And then the best part: He asked me out on a date and gave me a kiss on the cheek!" she exclaims. I squeak and then hug her and we do a little dance around the store.

I'm truly happy for Ally, I really am, but it's clear in both Austin and Ally's eyes they have strong feelings for each other.

Dez's POV

As I make my gingerbread house, I can't stop thinking about my encounter with Ally this morning. I know she likes Austin. It's so clear in her brown eyes. Of course, I wouldn't betray her like that and tell Austin. Even if I'm not sure she has a crush on him or not. I know it would make things awkward between them. The best thing to do is to keep out of their business and their love lives. I can't stop thinking about Trish either...There is just something about her...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Austin's POV

I walk into Sonic Boom after walking Kira back to her house. We even had our first kiss. I can't stop thinking about how wrong the kiss felt. There was nothing there. No sparks, no fireworks, nothing. I don't understand it. I thought you are supposed to feel great when you kiss the girl you like. I just did not.

I sigh. Maybe I should breakup with Kira. Maybe there is another girl somewhere that will give me the sparks I've been looking for. I don't know. I don't know what to do. My feelings are really messed up.

I see Ally and Trish in the corner of the store talking. I walk over to them. They both look up and then smile awkwardly at each other. I wonder if I was the topic of their conversation. "Hey guys," I say. They both smile again, more naturally this time, and say, "Hi Austin." in unison and then giggle. Girls are weird.

I look at Ally and feel my heartbeat increase. My heart always beats faster when I'm around her. Probably because she makes me happy. Probably because of the excitement of being near my best friend. That has to be it, right?

"Hey, Austin," Trish says slyly, "Ally has a date tomorrow." I feel a sharp pang in my chest. I don't know why. "Really, Alls? With who?" I ask. She tells me all about this character Elliot. I sit intently listening while she swoons over him.

"Oh," I say at the end of her story. "Um, have fun, I guess," I say. I walk out of the store. I can feel Ally's eyes boring into my back. I don't care. This is really making me angry.

I sit down on a bench in front of a store that is several stores away from Sonic Boom. I stare at the people passing. I have a lot to think about.

I think about how I reacted when Ally told me about her date with Elliot that is going to be tomorrow. Was I jealous? Am I jealous? No, that can't be it. I mean, we're just friends. And I'm dating Kira. So why is it bothering me so much? Maybe I'm just afraid that we are going to lose quality songwriting time. That's it. That's probably why I'm so worked up about this. I mean, I don't care if Ally has a boyfriend...right?

Dez comes walking over to me, his gingerbread house in hand. "Hey man," Dez says sitting next to me. "Hey Dez," I say probably sounding upset. "Are you alright?" he asks. "Um, no I don't know. Not really," I say and shrug. Dez looks at me. "This is about Ally isn't it," he says.

"What?" I say, surprised by his response. "Austin, face it. You have feelings for Ally," Dez says and shrugs. "What no I don't! Ally and I are just friends!" I say. Denying that I have a crush on her makes my whole body ache. "Austin admit it, you like Ally. Stop covering up with Kira or your friendship," he says. Who knew Dez could be so deep? "Even if I did like Ally, which I don't, she likes Elliot," I say. Just saying his name makes me upset. "Elliot?" asked Dez. I told him about Elliot. Dez smiles.

"That's why you're so upset! You are jealous of Ally and Elliot! Well, let me tell you something," Dez says. "I was with Ally this afternoon at Mini's while you were with Kira. I asked her if she knew where you were at, and when she said a date with Kira, her entire face fell. I asked her why is she upset, she said she's not and started acting all defensive. You just have a look in your eyes when you look at her. But the thing is, she looks at you that way too," Dez says.

I thought about all the times my heartbeat increased when I was around her. I thought about all the nights I stayed up late texting her. I thought about all the times we hugged and how reluctant I always am to let go. I thought about the time we sang together on stage. I thought about our practice date for Kira and I up in the practice room, and remember how everything felt so right.

Dez looks at me, waiting for my response. "Wow, I like Ally," I say. It felt so good to get it off my chest. "What about Kira?" Dez asks. I sigh, the pain comes back. "I don't know what to do! I spent all this time reassuring Kira that I don't like Ally and now here I am with a crush on Ally!" I say. "We'll figure something out," Dez says and shrugs. "I hope so."

Ally's POV

Austin ran out of the store when I told him about Elliot. He can't be jealous, can he? I mean he doesn't like me. He's so perfect, gorgeous, handsome, cool, and collected and I'm like a plain, ordinary, average girl, who is as uncool as I possibly can get. I want him to like me though. I kinda wish tomorrow I was going on a date with Austin, rather than Elliot.

It's night now, so I shut down the store, and head home with my dad. As he drives we sit in silence. Finally, my dad speaks up. "You've been quiet today," he says, "Especially around Austin." My eyes widen and I can feel my jaw dropping. "What makes you say that?" I ask. "Well, usually you're very loud around your friends. And you know, you are Austin are so close, and now you are barely speaking to each other," he says and shrugs. "We got a lot to talk about. A lot to figure out," I say and shrug hoping he'll drop the topic. "Ally, I know I'm not great at giving advice. I know that I'm not like a mother. And I also know, that even you are a teenager, it's real Ally," he says. I make a confused face. "What's real?" I ask. He pulls the car into our driveway and then turns and looks at me. "You are in love with him," my dad says and shakes his head, "I can't explain it."

Maybe my dad is right. Maybe I am in love with Austin...but he's in love with Kira.

Austin's POV

I lay in bed thinking about her. She always meant so much to me, how did I not realize my feelings for her? She means the world to me. She's my everything. I can bear the thought of losing Dez or Trish. But I would never, NEVER be able to move on if I lost Ally. That proves I like her more than a friend. I care more about her than any of my other friends. Dez was right. I have feelings for Ally. And not only just feelings. No, it's something more than that. Something I can't explain or describe. I think I'm in love with Ally...but she's in love with Elliot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ally's POV

I wake up early to take a long warm shower. Trish wants to do my hair and makeup for my date with Elliot. This is going to be a long Sunday. I just want it to be Monday, so I can go back to school and not have to worry about all this drama.

I'll admit, I do have small feelings for Elliot. He's so sweet and a total gentleman. He and I have so much in common. It's just, when I'm with Austin I feel so right. Like us being totally different is a good thing. And sometimes, Austin is not the perfect gentleman because he gets crazy and weird and silly but that's what I really love about him. I just I don't know what to do, or what to say to Elliot. I guess the future will plan itself.

Austin's POV

I groggily force my eyes open and check the time. 8:00 P.M. I guess Ally or Mr. Dawson would be opening the store right about now. Well, most likely Mr. Dawson so Ally could spend all day getting ready for her "perfect date with Elliot." He probably don't even know Ally the way I know Ally. I mean sure, they spent the whole summer together. But who cares? They were like twelve. I don't even know what he looks like. I guess today I'll meet him.

As much as I wish Elliot wasn't here, I'm sort of happy he is. Because honestly, if he's the reason for Ally's beautiful smile, then so be it. I'd rather her be happy than miserable. Even though I kind of wish I was the one to make her happy.

I sigh and roll out of bed. I throw on a plain white t-shirt and jeans. I put on my dog tag and red and black Jordan sneakers, wash up and head out the door.

I walk to Sonic Boom in the mall. Before I go in, I peek in the window to see if Ally is in there. Sure enough, there she is with Trish sitting on the practice room steps. Trish is apparently trying different makeup samples on Ally. I wish she was getting ready for a date with me. I see Mr. Dawson shaking his head at Ally and Trish from behind the counter. I laugh. Mr. Dawson is sick of the girly stuff as much as me and Dez.

I decide to go in. When Trish sees me, she nudges Ally. Ally faces me. She looks so pretty right now, I just wish..ugh. "Hey guys," I say walking over to them. Trish smiles and then looks from me to Ally. "Hey Austin," Trish says. "Hey Austin," Ally says looking down and it's barely over a whisper. "Are you okay?" I ask her. "I'm fine. Really!" she says, but I'm not buying it. Why are things always so awkward between us anymore?

Trish sighs and stands up. "I'll be right back guys. I bought the wrong type of blush last night. I'm going to go down to the Makeup Kiosk and buy the one that is perfect for Ally's skin tone," Trish says and dashes out of the store. Great, just me and Ally. Thanks a whole lot Trish. Ugh.

I sit down next to her and she just stares at her hands. "Ally, you know you can tell me what's wrong," I say in a gentle soft voice, "You can tell me anything." She shrugs. "I can't tell you this," she says looking up at me. Tears brimmed in her eyes and I can feel my heart crack. Literally split in two. "Ally, don't cry," I say. I reach over and rub my thumb across her cheek capturing a teardrop. I can't stand to see her like this. "I can't help it," she says and then starts sobbing like crazy. She runs up to the practice room, and I follow behind her.

She sinks down against the wall and puts her head in her hands. "I made a big mess and I can't get out of it," she says and keeps crying. "So did I," I say sinking down next to her to sit on the floor. "I just- I messed so much up and I don't know what to do," she says. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her again. "I want to, but I can't. I can't tell you. Please understand," she says. "Of course," I say. I then pull her into my lap while she cries into my chest. I keep my arms tight around her. I don't ever want to let her go. I thought about telling her that I love her. But then I realized this isn't exactly the best time for that. Especially when something or someone is bothering her this bad. I press my cheek against her soft hair and stare at the door.

Ally's POV

I'm such an idiot. I messed up everything. I led Elliot on, he thinks I like him, while in reality I love Austin so much. And Austin doesn't love me. Ugh. I don't know what to do. I wish I liked Elliot the way he liked me. I need to go on this date. Maybe my tiny feelings for Elliot will grow. Maybe. I don't know.

So instead of actually doing something about this mess, I just sit here feeling sorry for myself, crying to Austin about how terrible I am. He just holds me and understands, just being a good friend. And I have been such an idiot to him. Ignoring him because I could not understand my own feelings. I was mean to him, and he still does this for me. Why does he have to be so perfect?

I finally dare to look up at him. He just looks at me with compassion and it almost looks like love. But I know that far out in his mind, is pretty perfect Kira. And here I am. The pathetic best friend who's not only ugly, but is crying in front of him like a looney instead of taking care of her own problems.

"Are you alright?" he asks again. "No I'm not. I'm a terrible person," I say. "Ally, you're not a terrible person," he says and shakes his head. I can feel another "Ally you're awesome" speech coming on. I just want him to tell me he loves me. Which I know he won't.

"Yes I am. I'm so pathetic. I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I'm sorry," I say and get up. Austin stands up too. "Ally you are not pathetic. Sometimes everybody needs to cry it out," he says. "I'm sorry I was a jerk," I say. "No Ally, you are definitely not a jerk. I promise. You are the most amazing girl I ever met in my life. You're my best friend," he says. I sigh. Best friend. All I will ever be is the best friend. I nod my head and then I walk out the room, feeling as lousy as ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Austin's POV

If Ally thinks her problem is bad, she should see mine. I spent all this time begging Kira to go out with me. Telling her I don't like Ally, when the truth is I've always liked Ally. I don't know what to do. I led Kira on. I'm an awful person. And now I can't do anything about Ally and Elliot. Ally likes Elliot. I don't know why she's crying, everything is perfect for her. I don't why she was crying or calling herself a terrible person. If anybody is a terrible person it's me.

This is just perfect. The most perfect day. For once, I'm actually looking forward to Monday morning.

Ally's POV

Austin comes down to the store a little bit after I did. He sees me wiping off my tears with a tissue, and he winks at me. A sign to tell me I'll be alright. But once again, it's not because he likes me. It's because I'm his "best friend".

Trish comes back, and when she sees my face she's horrified. "To the bathroom," she says. We go into the employees only bathroom in the back of Sonic Boom. "Why were you crying?" she asks as soon as we're in. I told her the story and she sighs. "Ally, listen. You need to tell Austin how you feel. You just can't keep going on like this. You can't keep waiting for things to change for the better. You can't expect this date with Elliot to just cure your feelings for Austin. The feelings you had for Austin, you had for a really long time. And it's clear in his eyes he has feelings for you too. Dez and I talk about it often. It's so obvious," she says. I sigh. "Trish, Austin doesn't like me. I'm the pathetic best friend. He likes girls like Kira. Gorgeous, funny, cool, I'm none of those things," I say disappointed. "Ally, maybe if he knew you like him, he would see his feelings too," Trish says. I shake my head. "Just forget about it. I have to move on. I'm going on this date with Elliot. I need to solve one problem at a time," I say. She nods her head.

At six o' clock, Elliot comes and picks me up at the store. He meets Trish and Austin. Austin shakes his hand and it's so weird to see two guys that are making my heart rip apart just stand there and shake hands so casually "I heard a lot about you," Elliot says to Austin. Austin smiles and then looks at me. "Well, Alls, you ready to go?" Elliot asks. I cringe a little, for Alls is the nickname Austin calls me and only Austin can call me that. It's only right when he says it. Austin sees my cringe and looks at me and gives a little shrug. He obviously doesn't care about me and Elliot going out. If he did, he'd be trying to stop it because I'm the girl of his dreams. But I'm obviously not.

Elliot takes me to a restaurant. Austin would never take me to a restaurant. He knows I'd prefer a picnic. But it's actually not that bad. There is beautiful music and Elliot has got us a private table in the back. I blush. Hey, blushing. That could lead to feelings...right?

We sit down together at the table. "You look beautiful," Elliot says to me. "Thanks," I say and blush deeply. Maybe I will start to like him. Who knows? "You know, a guy never called me beautiful before," I say and smile at him. "Really? I find that hard to believe," he says and shakes his head. I blush again. "You're a blusher aren't you?" he says with a crooked smile. I nod and blush some more.

After we eat our food, we walk through the mall. "So, Ally, um, what do you plan to do in the future?" he asks. "Well, Austin's career is just getting started, so I mean, being his songwriter right now is kinda what I'm gonna be doing for a while," I say and shrug. It burned my throat to get Austin's name out. "And after that?" Elliot asks. "Well, I don't really have that planned out yet. I guess we don't what the future holds until we get there," I say and shrug again.

Elliot nods and then leans over to grab my hand. I blush again. His hand is cold and soft, unlike Austin's big, rough, warm hand. I remember that from when we jumped off the cliff together. Focus on Elliot, Ally. Elliot, Elliot. Elliot.

"Ally?" Elliot asks, snapping me out of my trance. "Huh, what?" I ask. "I just asked you why don't you sing with Austin," he says. "Oh, um, I have stage fright," I say. After we walk a little more, Elliot stops and turns to face. He leans in and kisses me.

I feel nothing. Absolutely nothing. No sparks. No fireworks. No emotion nothing. I kiss back, but then I pull away. "What's wrong, Ally?" Elliot asks, his arms still around my waist. "Um, Elliot, I didn't feel anything when you kissed me," I say and look down at the tiles. "Nothing at all?" he would he kiss me in such a public place anyways? Aren't couples first kisses supposed to be private and romantic.

"No, I'm sorry," I say. "It's him, isn't it Ally?" Elliot says holding my chin is his hand so he can look at me. I nod. "It is," I whisper,"But he doesn't like me." I start to cry again. "I'm sorry I led you on," I say. I cry into his chest. "No, Ally, you didn't. I get what you're going through. This is not our love story. This is you and Austin's. You deserve him. Go and get him, alright?" he says, "Come on, I'll take you home."

I wish Elliot didn't have to be so sweet and understanding. It just makes everything worse. I go home and change and cry on my bed.

Austin's POV

My girl. My everything. Out on a date with Elliot. It breaks my heart. I didn't stop though, because I know that's what Ally wants. He's her missing piece. Maybe I should call Kira and hangout with her. You know, to distract me from Ally.

Kira comes over with a big smile on her face. We lay on my bed and her head is on my chest. She kisses me, but I don't respond. "Okay, Austin. Time for the spill, are you into me or not?" she asks as she pulls away. "I thought I was, but," I say and sigh. I didn't feel any sparks when I kissed Kira. No fireworks.

"Austin, is it Ally? Tell me right now. No more lies," Kira says sitting up and looking me in the eyes. I sit up too. I nod. "Yeah, it is," I say and sigh, "I'm sorry I led you on, Kira, but I'm in love with her." Kira nods. "I know you are, Austin. I respect that. I knew it from the start. Can we still be friends?" she asks sweetly. "Of course," I say and smile at her. But there is still a problem, because Ally likes Elliot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ally's POV

If only Austin did not have Kira. Maybe, maybe he might actually like me. But then again, I'm not cute or anything like Kira is. I simply, and I know I keep saying this, am the pathetic best friend.

I lay in bed longer and pull out my white sparkled covered laptop. I have an IM. It's from Austin. My heart beats loud as I read it.

_Hey Ally. I just want to make sure you are okay. How was your date? You'll have to tell me all about it._

I sigh and then reply back.

_Thanks, I'm fine. I don't know what came over me earlier. My date started out nice, but then Elliot kissed me. And I did not feel any sparks at all. So we just broke it off and decided to be friends._

I wait for my reply.

_I guess that makes two of us. I broke it off with Kira too because of the same reason. No sparks. And um, would you mind if I came over? I think we have a lot to talk about._

_Sure yeah okay. Sorry about you and Kira though._

_It's fine. I'll find another girl...hopefully soon._

I'm happy he broke up with Kira, but the assumption that he doesn't like me is still in play. I think about this as I sit on my front porch in a white wooden swing waiting for Austin. It's a warm, beautiful night with the stars sparkling brightly in the sky. It's dark out completely except for the stars, the porch light, and the lone streetlight. I'm wearing short shorts that have hearts on them with a Miami Dolphins t-shirt. My hair is tied up in a messy bun, and my small amount of makeup is still applied.

I see his figure walking down the sidewalk. I sigh and then wait for him. He walks up the stairs to my porch and sits next to me. "Hey," I say quietly looking down at my hands. "Um, Ally we need to talk," he says and looks at me. "I know," I say and sigh.

"Ally, why were you crying earlier day?" he asks me looking into my eyes. "I, um, well I it's kind of a long story," I say. "I got time," Austin says. "Okay, well r-remember when we were practicing for you and Kira's date?" I ask, feeling awkward about finally admitting the truth. "Yeah," he says and looks down. This is extremely awkward. "Well, um, I think I started to have a- crush on you and then I would see you with Kira and it broke my heart. All I could think about is you guys together and I was crying every single night, I couldn't take it anymore. So then when Elliot came, I thought he would be the perfect distraction and then he asked me out and I said yes, but I felt so guilty leading him on, because I liked you, and that's why I was crying. Because I felt bad about leading him on. And then you were just so nice, and I know you don't like me and that's what hurts the most. I called it off with Elliot because I only feel right around you," I say and then breathe in and out, hoping I don't get a bad response.

"Ally, I broke up with Kira for you. I've been crazy about you since the minute I met you. I just passed it off as friendship," Austin says. I can't believe what I'm hearing. "Really?" I whisper. "Really," he says and gives a small breathy laugh.

"Why would you think I don't like you?" Austin asks after a moment of silence. "Well, I-I, it's just you're so perfect and handsome. You're cool and collected. You date girls like Kira. And I'm well, I'm plain, ordinary, not even close to pretty. And forget about being cool. We don't have anything in common. I don't like pancakes and video games. I like pickles, I chew my hair, I make lame jokes. You say it yourself. It doesn't make sense for a guy you like you to ever love somebody like me," I say and look down at my hands.

That was hard to get out. I look over at him and he is looking right at me. He looks at me for a minute longer and then leans in. I close my eyes and I can feel his soft lips press against mine. He grabbed my hands and we sit there kissing. And you know what? There are sparks, lots of them. And fireworks exploding through my heart.

He slowly pulls apart from me still holding my hands and then he pulls me into him. I lay on his chest. He leans down to my ear. I can feel his breath and his lips. "You're beautiful," he whispers. We sit like that for a while longer, him holding me tightly in his arms.

"Ally," he finally whispers. "Hmm," I answer. "I love you," he says, "Very, very much." My heart is beating so hard in my chest right now and butterflies are in my stomach. "Promise?" I ask my heart beating so hard. "I would never lie to you, baby," he whispers. "I love you too," I whisper. "I love you more though," he says and laughs quietly.

"Um, can I ask you something?" he says, after a little moment of silence. I look up at him waiting for what he is going to say. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks me, his voice shaking ever so slightly. "Y-yes," I say and then he leans in and kisses me. This is absolutely perfect. Perfect guy, perfect night. Our big mess is over, done with, I have nothing to worry about because everything finally feels...right.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Austin's POV

I walk into Sonic Boom after school on Wednesday . I haven't seen her since Sunday night and I was aching so bad to see her.

She's sitting on the counter, back facing me, writing in her songbook. I walked up to her and wrap my arms around her neck. "There's my favorite girl," I say. She spins around and puts her arms around my neck. " There's my favorite boy," she says. I lean in and kiss her forehead. "Hey, you know, we haven't been on our first date yet," I say. She smiles at me. "I'm going to take you somewhere really special," I say and her eyes light up. "Where?" she asks. I know she hates surprises. "You're going to have to wait to find out," I say and shrug. She sighs. "Awe," she pouts. I laugh. She is so adorable.

The store is empty besides me and Ally. It's never really crowded on weeknights, plus it's really hot in here. I lean in slowly and kiss her. It's a lot longer and more passionate than are last one. "Hey guess who got a job at-" I hear Trish in the background. Then she stops seeing us lip-locked and doesn't say anything.

We sigh and pull apart. Ally gives Trish a look and Trish laughs. "You guys!" she exclaims, "Since when did this happen?" I pull Ally against my chest. "Um, Sunday," I say while Ally says, "The other night." We laugh. "Aw, cutest couple ever!" Trish yells. I look down at Ally who is finally wearing the smile I always hoped I could give her.

Ally is the girl who I want to make feel beautiful. The girl who I want to hold everyday for the rest of my life. The girl that I want to be her best boyfriend and best friend she ever had. I want to be what she always needed.

"I knew you guys liked each other from the start," Trish says and smiles. "Well, I guess you were right," I answer. "Hey, where's Dez?" Ally asks. "Hey guys!" screams Dez, as he runs into the store. Then he stops when he sees me holding Ally. "Awe," he says. "I know right!" exclaims Trish. Dez looks at Trish affectionately. I think he might like her.

"Hey uh, Trish?" Dez says nervously. "Yes Dez?" Trish asks, smiling at him. "Would you go to dinner with me on Friday?" he asks. Trish smiles. "Okay fine. But no gingerbread houses," she says. "No gingerbread houses," Dez agrees. Ally and I smirk at each other. "Dez, when are you getting your dog?"Ally asks. "I think you mean our dog. We are going to share him. All four of us," Dez says. We all smile "We have to double date sometime," Ally says, "And it's even cooler because we're all best friends."

We all agree with Ally and put our fists in for the "BOOM" handshake and we all laugh. I kiss Ally tenderly, and Trish and Dez hug. This was the perfect end to yet another perfect day, with the perfect friends and the perfect girl.

Nobody's POV

Ally waits nervously for Austin to pick her up. She wants to look perfect for him, so she is constantly fixing her hair and makeup. Finally, she hears the knock on the door. The knock is the song Double Take. Ally and Austin use it to code it's them knocking on each other's door. She smiles, happy they could hold onto their friendship and date as well.

She slowly walks towards the door. She opens it up and sees Austin there with a goofy grin on his face holding roses. "For you, my special songwriter," he says and hands the flowers to her. "Thank you, my special popstar," she says and giggles.

She follows him off the porch to walk down the sidewalk together. "This date would be a hell of a lot easier if I knew how to drive," Austin says and Ally laughs. "Soon," she says. "When I get my license, I'm going to take you to Walt Disney World and we're going to ride every ride over and over again until we throw up," I say. She laughs. "I don't think so," she says and Austin smiles down at her.

"So how far do we have to walk?" Ally asks. "Not far, Alls. I promise we'll be there before you know it," he assures her. He stops walking for a minute and turns towards her. "Oh, by the way, you look beautiful," he says. She blushes deeply. "Thank you," she says feeling so good inside. She is wearing a blue dress, Austin's favorite color.

Austin grabs Ally's hand and Ally was happy to feel it. She remembers when Elliot held her hand and how she wished it was Austin's. Well now it is, and she couldn't be happier.

After a little while of walking, laughing, and talking they reach their destination. It is a hill. Austin grabs her hand, and they run up the hill together. At the top of the hill is a picnic blanket with a basket in the middle and a candles all around it. Austin looks at her to read her expression.

"This is perfect Austin," she says and smiles. "Yeah. It might not be Kira's perfect first date, but I think that it is the perfect first date for us," he says and sits down on the blanket. Ally sits down across from him.

"Hmm, let's see what we got in the basket," Austin says, raising his eyebrows. He reaches over and opens the picnic basket. "Oh, look at this, a jar of pickles," he says handing it over to Ally. Her face lights up as she takes the pickles. "And for me," Austin says, "A platter of pancakes." They smile at each other.

Ally eats her pickles and Austin eats his pancakes. They occasionally speak through their eating but barely. When they finish, Austin pulls Ally to his side of the picnic blanket where she sits inside of his open legs, her head against his chest. He wraps his arms around her. "I got you something," he whispers in her ear.

She looks up to see what he got her. "Close your eyes," he says and she obeys. He reaches into his picnic basket and pulls out a necklace. He puts it around Ally's neck. Ally opens her eyes and looks down at the necklace. On the necklace, it says A+A with a little music note and a heart hanging off of the letters.

"Thanks Austin," she whispers. "Hey, no problem. Anything for you," he says. They sit there in silence looking at the sky which is now dark and star-filled. "Aren't they beautiful?" Ally says looking up at them. "Not as beautiful as you," Austin says, pressing his lips down on her hair. Ally blushes deeply.

"This feels like a fairytale," Ally says, smiling. Austin laughs quietly. "Will you be my princess, then?" he asks. "Of course, I will," Ally says and looks up into Austin's eyes, "As long as you'll be my Prince Charming." He smiles, "I wouldn't want to be anybody else's," he says. Then he leans down and kisses her lips tenderly. She melts into the kiss. After they break apart, Ally asks, "So is this our happy ever after?" Austin smiles. "We have forever to worry about that," he says. He kisses her forehead. "I love you so much, my little princess," he whispers. "I love you too, my handsome prince." Then, as in every good fairytale, the two of them lived happily ever after forever.


End file.
